La celda de castigo
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Porque aquel parecía ser el día perfecto para meterse en un lío de los gordos. Continuación de "La hora del recreo" NaruSasuNaru


Dedicado a todas aquellas lectoras que me animaron a continuar el one shot **La hora del recreo** , pero sobre todo a mi linda **Sekhmet**. Espero que esta historia te traiga un rayo de sol en esos días en que las nubes se vuelven tan oscuras y pesadas.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia es la continuación de **"La hora del recreo"**. Si no la has leído búscala en mi perfil antes de iniciar este fic.

* * *

 **La celda de castigo**

— **1—**

 **Konoha.**

 **Módulo dieciséis.**

 **Prisión de máxima seguridad.**

 **Comedor.**

 **Segundo turno del día.**

—¡Un mes! —gritó Suigetsu al tiempo que devoraba su desayuno con el apetito de cien hienas—. He pasado todo un jodido mes encerrado en la celda de castigo por el estúpido plan de fuga de Kabuto. Sin agua caliente, sin desayuno, sin cena, y lo que es peor, ¡Me asignaron a Karin como vigilante! —gruñó antes de darle un buen trago a su bebida, ingiriendo la comida a medio masticar—. Esa maldita buitre teñida solicitó a sus superiores ser mi guardia personal en cuanto se enteró de que pasaría treinta días en aislamiento con el único fin de hacerme la vida imposible. ¡Dios, como la odio! –lloriqueó—. ¿Te vas a comer eso?

Juugo negó sutilmente, y con una amable sonrisa le tendió su bandeja de comida, la que Suigetsu no tardó en abordar.

—Estaban allí, joder —prosiguió entre bocados—. Cuando salí del conducto del aire acondicionado me estaban esperando cinco guardias de seguridad con grilletes y porras en mano. De ningún modo pudo ser una coincidencia.

El inquieto reo miró de hito a hito a los dos presos que lo acompañaban en aquella tranquila mañana de jueves antes de bajar la voz confidente.

—Alguien nos delató.

—¿Tú crees? —dudó Juugo arrugando las cejas.

—Estoy completamente seguro. Parecen de confiar… —de reojo miró a los diferentes presos que se sentaban en las mesas y sillas contiguas de la cafetería—, pero en realidad no te puedes fiar de nadie. Un poco de droga, una mamada en la duda y ¡PAM! estás vendido. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

El último descendiente del clan Uchiha, que como cada día acostumbraba a ignorarlos plácidamente, entrecerró los ojos más interesado en el grupo de guardias de seguridad que a lo lejos custodiaban la puerta de entrada del comedor.

—Sasuke también piensa lo mismo que yo —vaticinó Suigetsu a su favor.

Había algo extraño en el comportamiento de los funcionarios, determinó finalmente el moreno con recelo. Inquietos, emocionados, mirando cada poco tiempo hacia el pasillo exterior, anunciando a todas luces la aproximación de alguien importante al recinto que actualmente ocupaban. Tal vez el comisario general, el inspector jefe, o algún cargo de alto rango.

Quien quiera que fuese, a Sasuke no le daba buena espina.

—Este puré de patata es una bazofia —Suigetsu lanzó con hastío el tenedor sobre el plato de comida—. Kabuto dice que condimentan todas las comidas con tranquilizantes y ansiolíticos para tenernos a todos más relajados. Por cierto, ¿sabéis la última? Esta mañana han vuelto a encerrar en la trena al pirado de Orochimaru.

—Tenía un permiso de libertad condicional —recordó Juugo.

—Así era, pero dos horas después de salir de aquí atracó una farmacia y se puso hasta las cejas de Vicodina. Dicen que lo encontraron desnudo a dos calles, rebozándose como una croqueta por el suelo y gritando a todo pulmón que era una serpiente y estaba mudando la piel. Los locos y su locura. ¿Quién los entiende?

A lo lejos, Sasuke observó como tres de los cuatro guardias que custodiaban la entrada se enderezaban apresuradamente adquiriendo una postura militar, mientras el cuarto abría la puerta del comedor y saludaba rigurosamente con una inclinación de cabeza en reverencia a los dos individuos de mayor rango que ingresaban con paso firme en el comedor, despertando la mirada curiosa de todos los reos allí congregados. Sasuke conocía muy a fondo, y además literalmente, al dueño de la cabellera rubia, puntiaguda y en perpetuo desorden que se adentraba en primer lugar. Sin embargo, desconocía por completo la identidad del hombre de cabello furiosamente rojo y estatura media—baja que se detenía a su lado.

—Sabaku no Gaara, el director del correccional de Suna —explicó Kabuto por lo bajo, sentándose recién llegado junto a ellos con una bandeja de comida donde únicamente figuraba una triste manzana—. Llevan toda la mañana visitando nuestras instalaciones; las celdas, los talleres, el patio y ahora el comedor. Se rumorea que la prisión de Suna ha prestado unos servicios de crédito a cambio de copiar el sistema de seguridad de Konoha para poder erradicar las continuas reyertas entre los presos de su país.

La visita de alto cargo se detuvo frente a los cocineros que usualmente atendían el autoservicio.

—Por cierto —con discreción, Kabuto extrajo un pequeño libro de entre sus ropas y se lo tendió bajo mesa a Sasuke—. No sabía que te gustara este tipo de literatura.

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo y lo fulminó con la mirada. A decir verdad la detestaba, pero le servía como buena moneda de cambio para cierto oficial de cabellos plateados y mirada perezosa adicto a la saga Icha Icha. A fin de cuentas, cada favor allí dentro tenía un precio. En respuesta, Sasuke le entregó un mapa subterráneo del alcantarillado de la prisión, y ocultó el libro erótico entre sus ropas.

—Yo de ti lo vigilaría de cerca —Kabuto se inclinó sobre él disimulada y confidencialmente—. Viene a por Naruto.

Empalidecido, Sasuke se giró hacia Kabuto sin comprender.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —gruñó alerta.

Kabuto sencillamente hizo un gesto con la barbilla señalando al director de furiosos cabellos rojos.

—Mi confidente asegura que el acuerdo entre cárceles también incluye el traspaso de cinco plazas de nuestros mejores funcionarios a la prisión de Suna por un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Y da la casualidad de que Naruto reúne todas las cualidades que ellos creen necesarias para cubrir la plaza de inspector jefe. Aumento de rango y sueldo, la propuesta no podía ser más tentadora.

¿Eso era cierto? ¿Naruto se iba de allí? ¿Había aceptado un puesto en otro país del que él desconocía por completo? ¿Y por qué demonios no estaba él informado de todo?

—Aunque en mi opinión, diría que el director está más interesado en follárselo, que en los servicios que pueda prestarle —añadió Kabuto con malicia—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo lo mira?

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia Naruto y sólo entonces fue capaz de ver más allá de lo que aparentemente parecía una simple charla entre funcionarios. Vio la espalda de Naruto, recta y firme, gesticulando efusivamente con una mano al compás de sus palabras mientras sonreía, sonreía demasiado, incluso cuando su boca dejaba de hacerlo. El director sin embargo lo observaba taciturno con unos grandes ojos verdes que además de parecer tranquilos también sonreían, destilando casi devoción.

¿Acaso ya se conocían esos dos? ¿Habían sido amantes alguna vez? ¿Lo eran ahora?

Una secuencia de afectuosas imágenes de ambos funcionarios como protagonistas se formaron en su mente, y el simple pensamiento llenó a Sasuke de una silenciosa y desesperada rabia que lentamente dio paso a un peligroso deseo de venganza.

Sasuke tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la retuvo en su interior. _Viene a por Naruto_ , resonó en su fuero interno, comprendiendo finalmente la magnitud de aquella visita. Una furia desesperada lo invadió, ardiente como el hambre, trepando por su pecho, enroscándose sobre sus entrañas como una serpiente constrictora a punto de estrangular a su presa. Suna quería el traspaso de Naruto y el muy idiota había aceptado la propuesta sin dar explicaciones a nadie, sin considerar que él como amante las merecía.

Ni. una. puta. palabra.

De pronto la expresión atónita de su rostro pasó a ser una máscara de cólera, odio y rencor. Una combinación nefasta de emociones para el más peligroso de los reos. Pero en el fondo, debajo de toda aquella turbadora rabia, sentía miedo. Un miedo blanco y frío, semejante a la superficie de una lápida. Porque la única persona que realmente le importaba en su miserable vida, la única por la que aún merecía la pena vivir, lo había traicionado. No le importaba lo suficiente y se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

—Y ese será el momento perfecto para poner en práctica mi nuevo plan de fuga —anunció repentinamente Kabuto—. Escuchadme con atención.

—¡Ni hablar! —intervino Suigetsu acusándolo instigador con un dedo—. Tu último plan hizo que me metieran durante treinta días en la celda de castigo más mugrienta del correccional. Y no pienso repetirlo.

—Nimiedades —farfulló Kabuto agitando una mano despreocupadamente—. Esta será la definitiva. Ahora tengo tenemos el mapa del alcantarillado. ¿Acaso dudas de mí?

—Siempre y con motivos —aseveró Suigetsu ceñudo—. Pero antes de largarme de aquí quiero darle su merecido a esa maldita de Karin. ¿Te apuntas Sasuke?

Sasuke se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, e ignorándolos a todos, caminó hacia el autoservicio sin apartar los ojos de cierto funcionario ingrato.

Suigetsu miró con gesto de incomprensión a Juugo.

—¿Por qué no quiere ser libre? —lloriqueó.

Juugo se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez porque ya es el dueño de la cárcel —aventuró.

—Pero en el exterior podría ser el dueño del mundo —rebatió el reo.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se perfiló el rostro de Kabuto.

—Lamentablemente, el único mundo que le interesa es rubio y tiene los ojos azules.

Sin embargo, en cuanto cierto mundo llamado Naruto se percató de su presencia, y lo que es aún peor, de su firme avance, puso cara de circunstancia y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. ¿Y además ese idiota se atrevía a decirle lo que podía y no podía hacer? Con un peligroso tic parpadeando en su ojo izquierdo, Sasuke atravesó toda la estancia hasta colocarse a su costado izquierdo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —lanzó a bocajarro.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, en silencio, crispados, aguantando la tensa e incómoda línea imaginaria que hacía aún más molesto ese mutismo que sólo interrumpía de fondo el cocinero del autoservicio con su interminable cháchara y una sonrisa carente de dentadura.

—Además, en nuestra cafetería los presos pueden elegir entre nuestros diferentes y nutritivos menús; disponemos de platos bajos en sal, bajos en calorías, menús vegetarianos, e incluso un menú triturado para los que no tienen dientes. Si quiere le puedo mostrar las técnicas que empleamos para deshuesar los pollos…

—No será necesario —apresuró a indicar Naruto, buscando con la mirada la aprobación del director de Suna y obviando la pregunta, y más importante, al reo que sin reparo se había entrometido en la visita—. Ya hemos visto todo lo necesario en esta área, y aún nos falta mucho por revisar. También tenemos una zona reservada para las visitas.

—¿Disponéis de habitaciones vis a vis? —curioseó Gaara.

—Oh sí, desde luego.

—Me gustaría echarles un vistazo.

La atención del director claramente se centraba en todo lo relacionado con Naruto; sus gestos, su forma de hablar tan coloquial y natural, incluso las complacientes sonrisas que dejaban al descubierto sus blancos dientes. Gaara no le quitaba ojo de encima, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa; Gaara estaba dispuesto a reclamarlo como suyo, si Naruto lo consentía.

El estómago le dio un violento vuelco, desatando un inusitado pánico que comenzó a crecer de forma desproporcionada al advertir súbitamente el descarado flirteo. Había cometido un terrible descuido pensando que podía confiar en Naruto. Tener un acuerdo y creer que tenías un acuerdo eran dos cosas muy distintas. Y Naruto parecía haber elegido la mejor remunerada.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas? —insistió el reo atando corto sus ansias de matar, descuartizar y calcinar esa cabeza rubicunda.

Continuó sin obtener respuesta y eso no hizo más que acrecentar su ira. El rubio parecía poseer de un don para ignorar su figura y su voz, como si fuera capaz de eliminar su presencia con un chasquido de dedos, y continuar dialogando con normalidad.

—Son instalaciones modernas, con paredes de cemento reforzado, cristales a prueba de balas, y puertas de acero con cámaras de seguridad —informó Naruto a su superior.

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

—No te atrevas a ignorarme —exigió ronco.

—Ahora no.

La respuesta rápida y esquiva del rubio hizo estallar una especie de rugido interno en Sasuke, sacudiendo violentamente su cuerpo, rompiendo la barrera auto impuesta de no destripar, amputar e incinerar al entrometido director. Encajó fuertemente la mandíbula, y con ojos centelleantes del tipo A, sálvese quien pueda, se interpuso entre el rubio y su nuevo jefe.

—No te lo vas a llevar —sentenció ominoso sin apartar sus petrificadas pupilas de las del Kazekage, que le devolvía la mirada con desafiante aplomo.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto lo agarró por el hombro, haciéndolo girar hacia él con fuerza—. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

—¡Cállate! Tú y tus estúpidos secretos. Sabía que no podía confiar en ti —gruñó con tal brusquedad que sus palabras salieron disparadas como si las hubiera escupido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —los ojos azules recorrieron el establecimiento, donde ni un sólo preso o guardia perdía detalle del enfrentamiento, antes de posarlos nuevamente sobre Sasuke. A ninguno de los dos les beneficiaba esa disputa, ni los comentarios que se pudieran arrojar en caliente—. Da igual, no importa. Escúchame, hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Pero Sasuke no estaba satisfecho ni de lejos.

—No te acerques a él —rugió entre dientes con una voz ronca y amenazante sin apartar los ojos belicosos del director.

—El kie —vaticinó Gaara con ojos entornados, llenos de alerta y curiosidad—. Me informaron bien al advertirme de que eras arrogante, prepotente e insubordinado. Aunque lo cierto es que de cerca no pareces gran cosa.

Con renovadas fuerzas, se deshizo del agarre de Naruto para lanzarse sobre Gaara, agarrándolo por las solapas, atrayéndolo hacia sí tanto que sus narices se tocaron.

—Él es mío —bramó ominoso.

Si le quedaba alguna duda de hasta qué punto conocía el Kazekage el tema oculto de discusión, la contestación del director se lo dejó muy claro.

—No por mucho tiempo.

En ese punto el barómetro interno de Sasuke se había salido de escala. La rabia fue tan repentina y cegadora que en cuestión de segundos se vio abalanzado sobre Gaara, propinándole un puñetazo en la nariz con tal fuerza que ésta emitió un chasquido seco y desagradable anunciando su fractura.

—¡Pelea! —gritó uno de los presos, y al instante los dos luchadores se vieron rodeados por un círculo de convictos que gritaban y animaban a su líder a patear el trasero de Gaara, que lejos de amilanarse le devolvía los golpes con fiereza.

—¡Mátalo!

—¡Cárgate a ese cabrón!

—¡Que no salga vivo!

Patadas, puñetazos, codazos, rodillazos, cabezazos, la batalla de titanes parecía sacada de una autentica película de artes marciales. Tan cruda y brutal que nadie en el recinto, ni guardias ni presos, se atrevían a intervenir intimidados por la fuerza, violencia y rapidez de ambos rivales. Únicamente Naruto, llamémoslo estupidez, temeridad o irreflexión, se lanzó entre ellos intentando detener la disputa con su propio cuerpo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente!

Pero ninguno de los dos contrincantes claudicaba en su empeño por derrotar al contrario, o en el mejor de los casos, asestar un golpe definitivo. Y la sangre comenzaba a emanar y teñir sus ropas de un alarmante rojo oscuro.

—¡Detente, Sasuke!

Inesperadamente, Sasuke encajó un puñetazo que iba directo al bazo de Gaara en la boca del estómago de Naruto que por un momento perdió el aliento y retrocedió a trompicones. Aturdido, sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente queriendo recuperar el resuello, pero al levantar la vista descubrió con horror cómo Sasuke, fuera de sus cabales, estrangulaba a dos manos el cuello pálido del director, a punto de ser asfixiado.

—¡No!

El Kie, así lo llaman la mayoría de los reos. El jefe, el amo, el rey de los presos, el recluso más peligroso e influyente de todo el correccional. Aquel que decreta el código de los internos y ejecuta las sentencias. Su superioridad sobre el resto no sólo contempla su fuerza física, sino también la mental. El único capaz de enfrentarse sin miedo a las normas, a los guardias, al sistema.

El único capaz de matar sin remordimiento.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No lo hagas! —gritó Naruto preso del pánico por ver cómo su amante estaba a punto de cometer homicidio. Con tres grandes zancadas se colocó tras él, pasó los brazos por debajo de sus axilas y ejerciendo una fuerza brutal lo levantó a peso, obligándolo a separarse del Kazekage que comenzó a toser convulso ante el necesitado oxígeno. Gaara tenía el rostro congestionado, violáceo, y sobre su garganta se rebelaron unas huellas blancas donde los dedos de Sasuke habían ejercido presión.

Sasuke se resistió e intentó soltarse, visiblemente fuera de órbita. Naruto tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para reducirlo boca abajo contra el suelo, inmovilizándole las manos a la espalda y la mejilla contra el suelo para que pudiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¡Basta, Sasuke! ¡Tú no eres un asesino!

Sasuke lo contempló como si lo viera por primera vez. Esos ojos azules tan sinceros, tan hermosos, sin rastro de odio, miedo o rencor siempre habían sido su perdición, su insensatez, su locura. Mataría por él si alguien intentara arrebatárselo, él tenía que saberlo, todos en aquel maldito lugar. Nadie le robaría a Naruto. Él era suyo, Naruto era… él era…

Casi sin darse cuenta, dejó de forcejear. Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones, y se quedó inerte.

—Naruto… —susurró en un hilo de voz, notando un extraño dolor en el pecho.

—Estoy aquí —Naruto se inclinó sobre él, dejando que sus frentes se tocaran, que sus alientos se mezclaran. Calmando su agitación—. Estoy contigo.

Pero nada pudo impedir que tras el caos invadido y los gritos desaforados del director, los grilletes se cerraran sobre sus muñecas, y los guardias se lo llevaran a la celda más oscura del correccional.

La celda de castigo.

* * *

— **2—**

Cuatro paredes, dos metros cuadrados, ninguna ventana.

Sin luz propia, la celda de castigo más oscura y húmeda de todo el correccional se alumbraba de forma escasa por un foco exterior que penetraba por los viejos barrotes de hierro, dejando la mitad posterior de la celda inmersa en la oscuridad. Escueta en mobiliario más que por un colchón mohoso y sucio tendido en el suelo, y una letrina roñosa y sin tapadera. Desprovista de ocio, agua corriente y dos de las tres comidas diarias, los rebeldes convictos solían atribuirle el apelativo de tortura a baja escala, aunque su propósito estuviera más encauzado a las palabras reflexión y penitencia.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared.

Su insolencia le había costado cinco puntos de sutura en la ceja derecha, numerosas contusiones en rostro, abdomen, tórax y espalda. Nudillos en carne viva, cubiertos por una fina costra de sangre seca y dislocación de muñeca derecha, vendada y encabestrada contra su vientre. En la enfermería le habían limpiado la cara y el cuello, revelando un rostro cuya palidez hacía aún más visible las marcas amoratadas de sus pómulos.

Un precio doloroso, pero satisfactorio.

Nunca antes partirle la cara a alguien había resultado tan liberador. Y el osado director desde luego se lo merecía. Sasuke soltó una carcajada, aunque fue un sonido amargo. Ahora por lo menos el rostro ensangrentado le haría juego con ese color de pelo tan espantoso.

Estaba magullado, cansado, hambriento e irritado. Le palpitaban las sienes y notaba la cabeza hinchada, muy pesada, incluso la respiración resultaba dificultosa. El sueño lo estaba adormeciendo a pasos agigantados, pero por alguna extraña razón se negaba a dejarse vencer.

 _No hasta verlo una última vez._

Lo que ya no tenía tan claro era si para acabar con Naruto lo que no había terminado con el Kazekage a dos manos sobre su faringe, o para dejarse el gaznate reprochándole sus mentiras, engaños, artimañas y por supuesto su mal gusto para los hombres.

Quizás ambas.

Pero de nada servía. Era un hecho indiscutible que Naruto se marchaba. No necesitaba que nadie se lo confirmara. ¿Por qué iba a quedarse? ¿Por un criminal como él? Eran preguntas estúpidas. Los últimos acontecimientos se lo habían dejado más que claro.

Naruto no correspondía sus sentimientos. Sasuke lo sabía. Pero aquello no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Obligando a su mente a huir de tan estúpidos pensamientos, apretó los dientes con un reniego, y se aproximó con vacilante paso a la reja que a su vez hacía de puerta. Al otro lado podía visualizar de izquierda a derecha un largo y estrecho pasillo desocupado, silencioso, carente de guardias a excepción de un oficial de turno apoyado holgazanamente sobre la pared a treinta metros de él. Sobre la portada del libro abierto de par en par se podía leer con grandes y chillonas letras Icha Icha Paradise, título y fetiche distintivo del rostro que ocultaba.

Sasuke silbó por lo bajo, llamando la atención del guardia que alzó perezosamente la mirada por encima del libro, y con un gesto de cabeza lo instó a acercarse.

Por suerte el holgazán guardia no se hizo de rogar abandonando su confortable puesto de lectura.

—No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo en este momento —el oficial se recargó contra el enrejado, dejando escapar un suspiro. Tenía los cabellos grises, salpicado de canas y un peinado a prueba de gravedad que le hacía aparentar más edad de la que tenía—. Desde aquí podía oír los gritos del director de Suna y los de Tsunade—sama. Y eso que dirección está dos niveles por encima de nosotros.

No le sorprendía lo más mínimo. La directora del correccional de Konoha tenía una voz tan estridente y bulliciosa como la talla de su pecho.

—Necesito un favor.

—Hoy no es un buen día para favores —le advirtió Kakashi cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ni siquiera a cambio de esto? —de entre sus ropas, Sasuke extrajo el pequeño libro que previamente había obtenido de Kabuto y que aún conservaba a pesar de que las enfermeras lo habían desvestido por completo y sanado a conciencia. Había bastado una sola de sus sonrisas para que le permitieran ocultarlo entre sus ropas nuevamente y llevárselo a la celda. Estúpidas ovejas de corral. En la portada, grandes y brillantes letras rojas anunciaban el título "Icha Icha de Luxe".

Kakashi se lanzó contra las rejas intentando cogerlo sin éxito al tiempo que Sasuke lo alejaba de su alcance.

—¡¿Cómo demonios lo has conseguido?! —exhaló tan horrorizado como fascinado—. Sólo existen cien ejemplares en el mundo, y el precio de cada uno es una auténtica fortuna.

—Primero el favor.

Kakashi resopló, recargándose sobre el enrejado despreocupado, afirmando con la cabeza su deseo de escucharlo.

—¿Qué se le antoja esta vez al kie? —preguntó socarrón mostrando sobre sus ojos ese brillo malicioso que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Una bolsa de tomates? ¿Unos cuantos botes de gel fijador para el pelo? ¿O una cita clandestina con un guardia rubio de ojos azules?

Sasuke le dedicó una huraña mirada que no hizo más que aumentar la sonrisa del guardia.

Kakashi podía presumir de ser el único funcionario del correccional capaz de utilizar su insolencia con Sasuke sin temor a represalias. Especialmente porque los favores y las citas clandestinas siempre eran proporcionadas y encubiertas a ojos vista por él mismo. Era un buen tipo, aunque con un gusto de dudosa moral por la novela rosa.

Detalles que te dicen mucho del individuo y sus fetiches.

—Quiero salir de aquí.

Kakashi negó displicente con la cabeza.

—Eso no es posible, Sasuke. Ya lo sabes. Esta vez la has liado buena y sin fecha de salida de aislamiento.

—Me refiero a otra celda —aclaró señalando la habitación a sus espaldas. Ya sabía que se pasaría una buena temporada allí abajo—. Ésta es insalubre y lo sabes.

—¿Bromeas? Pero si te ha tocado la mejor mazmorra de todo el correccional —el guardia se frotó la barbilla, buscando un punto a favor sobre la estancia. No encontró ninguno—. Apenas hay ratas.

Sasuke agitó el libro en el aire, y Kakashi resopló vencido.

—Está bien. Te buscaré una con menos chinches.

—Quiero una con ducha propia.

—¿Con ducha? ¿En el área de castigo? —carcajeó por lo bajo como si algo le divirtiera—. No la conseguiría ni aunque contratara hoy mismo un albañil y un fontanero. Tendrás que conformarte con la ducha común. Como punto a favor te confesaré que por ahora sólo estás tú en aislamiento. No necesitas compartirla con nadie.

Sasuke asintió reticente antes de proseguir con su lista de exigencias.

—Tengo hambre.

—Buscaré tomates en la cocina —sonrió.

—También quiero poder acceder a la biblioteca.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ese libro no merece tantos favores.

Sasuke se acercó a la mugrienta letrina e hizo amago de tirar la novela en su interior.

—Pequeño manipulador —gruñó—. Está bien, te traeré de contrabando todos los libros relacionados con muerte, tortura y sufrimiento que encuentre en la sección de homicidas, ¿satisfecho?

De momento, sí. Auguraba una larga estancia en la zona de castigo, por lo que necesitaba aprovisionarse bien de comida, ocio y comodidades, dentro de sus limitaciones.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó repentinamente Kakashi.

Por la forma en que se le tensó la mandíbula era obvio que la pregunta además de inesperada no era de su agrado. Por lo general, Kakashi no solía ser un guardia entrometido. Cumplía sin preguntar por sus pequeños caprichos como alimentos, productos para el cabello, lubricante, o minutos furtivos con cierto guardia de apellido Uzumaki. A cambio de su silencio, Sasuke le pasaba información sobre los presos más conflictivos del recinto, las nuevas armas confeccionadas a partir de cucharas o cepillos de dientes, sus escondites o sencillamente ejercía de antidisturbios con su sola presencia cuando se iniciaba una reyerta entre presos.

—No es asunto tuyo —abdujo finalmente.

—Tienes razón. No lo es —suspiró—. Como tampoco es de mi interés la sanción que en estos momentos debate el consejo contra ti por incurrir en un delito de agresión, con agravante de intento de asesinato contra el director del correccional de Suna. Eso es algo muy grave, Sasuke. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El moreno resopló, girando el rostro hacia el lado contrario.

—Sabaku no Gaara ha pedido tu extradición a Suna con la intención de hacerte pagar él mismo el castigo –prosiguió el guardia—. Se rumorea que disponen de unos ataúdes de arena en los que encierran a sus presos hasta hacerlos enloquecer. Una autentica tortura.

—No puede hacer eso.

—¿Tú crees?

El entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke le confería a su rostro cierto carácter, incluso cierto carisma, pero la verdad es que no lo tenía claro en absoluto.

—Viola los derechos humanos —replicó en un intento por rebatir las palabras del guardia.

—Es su país, son sus reglas —Sasuke parecía finalmente alarmado con la idea de que lo extraditaran, por lo que Kakashi, reclinando un hombro sobre el enrejado, accedió a esclarecer—. Por suerte Konoha no está dispuesta a deshacerse de un espécimen como tú, por muchos dolores de cabeza que ocasiones. Te prefieren vivo y atemorizando a otros presos.

—Haré todo lo posible para que mi reputación siga en pie —ironizó.

—¿Tan importante es Naruto para ti?

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza y lo observó interrogante. El preso tenía la mandíbula apretada sobre unos labios tensos y esquivos a cualquier respuesta. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada silenciosa, tan larga que Kakashi temió que su conversación acabara allí. Pero sobre sus ojos, esos ojos usualmente fríos y desapasionados ahora reflejaban un brillo acuoso y frágil. Mostraban al hombre que era bajo su fachada, inseguro, atormentado y terriblemente enamorado de su carcelero. Mataría por él, de eso no cabía duda. El amor ciego era algo incluso más peligroso que el odio.

—Ya no.

Kakashi rió con cierto regodeo. Aquella forma de rehuir su mirada era tan reveladora como someterlo a un polígrafo detector de mentiras. Por suerte los presos solían mentir. Y mucho.

—Quizás mañana cambies de opinión —abdujo accediendo a abrir la celda con su manojo de llaves—. Si dejas que el dolor se convierta en rabia, nunca desaparecerá. Lo sé por experiencia.

—Qué sabrás tú del dolor. Cállate y métete en tus asuntos –pronunció severo y cruel, con los ojos tan fríos y oscuros como el ónice—. Y una cosa más —la última petición le resultó especialmente dolorosa de pronunciar—. No quiero volver a ver a Naruto. No dejes que se acerque a mí.

* * *

— **3—**

Casi a la carrera Naruto atravesó el largo pasillo en dirección a la celda 186, el calabozo que usualmente albergaba aquellos presos rebeldes y violentos que cumplían algún tipo de sanción especial. Las alarmas saltaron a toda velocidad en su cabeza tras comprobar la ausencia del preso en dicho calabozo. Revisó toda la planta de aislamiento, pero no halló al reo en ninguna de ellas. Quizás finalmente Konoha había dado luz verde a la amenaza que impuso el Kazekage de trasladarlo a Suna como castigo.

Su rostro estaba lleno de angustia.

Al fondo divisó a Kakashi, apoyado holgazanamente sobre la pared, leyendo distraídamente uno de sus habituales libros. El joven se dirigió hacia él con vehementes pasos.

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó impaciente. La ausencia del reo no le daba buena espina.

—¿Dónde está quién? —contestó sencillamente Kakashi sin despegar los ojos de su afamado libro.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo. Ya sabes de quién hablo.

Kakashi hizo el favor de levantar la vista del texto para mirarlo de forma interrogante.

—Sasuke —se apresuró Naruto en aclarar antes de que el idiota de su compañero decidiera seguir haciéndose el interesante—. Dónde. Está. Sasuke.

—¿Te refieres a Sasuke Uchiha?

—¿Acaso hay otro Uchiha aquí?

Deliberadamente, Kakashi se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo antes de responder con parsimonia.

—Una vez conocí a un Obito Uchiha.

La paciencia de Naruto terminó por colmarse.

—¡Maldito seas, Kakashi! —exclamó, dando esta vez a su tono una renovada autoridad—. Tsunade-obaa-chan dice que tú eres el encargado de custodiarlo, así que no me vengas con que no tienes ni idea de lo que hablo. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! Otra cosa es que no quieras ayudarme —revolvió su cabello a dos manos, como si quisiera arrancárselo de cuajo—. No está en la enfermería, ni en la sala de interrogación, ni en aislamiento. Así que dime dónde demonios lo habéis metido –alzó la mirada y en ella sólo se leía determinación—. Lo encontraré, con tu ayuda o sin ella sabes que tarde o temprano lo encontraré. ¡Aunque tenga que desmontar piedra por piedra este puto correccional!

Kakashi podía contar una a una las venas que se formaban en el cuello de Naruto con cada palabra expulsada. Era perfectamente evidente que por su lenguaje corporal y ese ceño fruncido entre sus ojos que Naruto estaba librando una cruenta batalla de emociones por localizar a Sasuke. Y si no lo encontraba pronto se liaría a tortas con el primer idiota que se cruzara por su camino.

Y él resultaba ser el idiota más cercano.

—¿Sabes lo cara que es ésta edición? —preguntó repentinamente haciendo mover de un lado para otro el libro Icha Icha de luxe recientemente adquirido.

El rubio soltó un bramido de exasperación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver un libro en todo esto?

—Ésta es una edición de lujo y para tu información vale una pequeña fortuna. No está al alcance de cualquier lector —sus ojos brillaron con repentina astucia—. Pero Sasuke la ha conseguido para mí. A cambio de algo.

—¿De qué?

—No quiere verte —Kakashi se encogió de hombros como si con el gesto estuvieran dadas todas las explicaciones, retomando su preciada lectura.

—¿Eso ha dicho? —la nota de inseguridad que marcaba su pregunta era indudable, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la mezcla de rencor y angustia que brillaba en sus ojos—. ¡Debería ser yo el que no quisiera verle a él! Maldito insolente. Siempre complicándome la vida, siempre golpeando antes de preguntar. ¡Como si me importara lo que quiere ahora ese imbécil! Va a escuchar lo que tengo que decirle, palabra por palabra. ¡Así que dime dónde está!

Kakashi conoce a Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo. Y por lo tanto sabe que su compañero tiene el sentido común de una lechuga y la madurez emocional de un plato de ramen, pero Naruto tiene otras virtudes, como ser el único capaz de llegar al corazón de las personas rotas, de los lunáticos, y de los han perdido las ganas de vivir. Y Sasuke ofrece rasgos de los tres tipos.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo viste?

La pregunta pilló al rubio desprevenido.

Por supuesto. Naruto recordaba claramente el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

Era su primer día de trabajo en aquella cárcel, y vigilaba a los presos en su recreo matutino. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que de repente en el patio, se formó una peligrosa reyerta entre reclusos de dos bandos diferentes que se disputaban el uso de la cancha de baloncesto. Ningún guardia en su sano juicio se habría atrevido a entrar en el recinto cerrado sin refuerzos para detener la pelea, pero claro, ninguno saltaba sin medir las consecuencias de la caída como Uzumaki-cabezahueca-Naruto. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el rubio estaba rodeado por más de treinta hombres que conformaban un circulo a su alrededor, y que de un segundo a otro, habían olvidado la inicial disputa territorial para cavilar otra idea aún más peligrosa; un motín con rehén.

Se le echaron encima como hienas hambrientas. Naruto apenas pudo devolver los golpes a los diez primeros presos antes de que los veinte restantes lo inmovilizaran y redujeran contra el suelo.

La mitad de reclusos aullaba exultante por la recompensa del motín al tiempo que la otra mitad pedía que lo mataran.

El estentóreo sonido de la alarma de seguridad comenzó a tronar en cada rincón del patio en señal de que los guardias tras la reja habían activado el protocolo antidisturbios y se disponían a gasear con gases lacrimógenos a los presos.

La cárcel era un caos, hasta que apareció él.

Paso tranquilo, manos en los bolsillos y ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo revuelto y cara de haber sido despertado bruscamente de una placentera siesta. No dijo nada, simplemente avanzó hacia el centro del círculo de penados, que con su simple presencia, le abrían paso como el gato que huye del agua. _'Tenemos un rehén'_ le había comunicado uno de ellos al llegar a la altura de Naruto, retenido boca abajo contra el suelo.

El kie como todos le llamaban, lo observó de reojo desde su altura. Frío, apático, displicente. ' _¿Tú eres el idiota que me ha despertado?'_ Le preguntó despectivo. Con la aparición de aquel que parecía ser el líder de la cárcel, los presos habían bajado sus defensas y el agarre sobre Naruto, que de un empellón logró soltarse y alzarse a su altura.

' _¿A quién llamas idiota?'_ Fue su respuesta espontánea. ' _No veo ningún otro idiota aparte de ti, usuratonkachi'_ escuchó como réplica. Y por estúpido que pareciese, una burla llevó a otra, iniciando una inmadura e infantil pelea verbal que nunca llegó a las manos.

No fue hasta mucho tiempo después que supo con total certeza, que justo en ese momento, se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —respondió al cabo de un tiempo. Cómo olvidarlo. Intencionado o no, Sasuke le había ayudado a salir todo lo bien parado que salió con una ceja partida de un intento de amotinamiento carcelario—. Tsunade-obaa-chan me sancionó con tres días de suspensión de empleo y sueldo por un delito grave de imprudencia temeraria.

—Te lo tenías merecido —bromeó Kakashi sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—¿Solucioné el conflicto entre presos o no? —reprochó.

—En realidad lo solucionó Sasuke.

—Tonterías, lo tenía todo bajo control —pero su réplica sonaba poco creíble.

Desde aquel día, entre guardia y preso comenzó a crearse un extraño vínculo amistoso y de rivalidad que resulto ser beneficioso para la prisión.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué te ayudó aquel día? —preguntó de nuevo Kakashi intentando que Naruto resolviera por sí mismo la cuestión. Aunque Naruto y reflexión no fueran opciones en las que Kakashi apostaría sus ahorros—. Desde que entró aquí muy pocas personas se han atrevido a retarlo, a cuestionar su autoridad. Es el líder y ninguno de los internos lo pone en duda. Pero tú… —le sonrió con una mirada tierna—, tú te enfrentaste a él sin miedo, como un rival. No sólo un día, sino todos los días de su vida. Eres un desafío para Sasuke, y eso le gusta. Le gusta mucho. Te has convertido en su razón de vivir. De la misma manera que él se ha convertido en la tuya. ¿No es así?

El rubio enmudeció, con el rostro acalorado y mirada esquiva ante su descubierto estado emocional. Parecía buscar una respuesta difícil de concretar. O de expresar.

—No es tan sencillo como parece —musitó por lo bajo.

—No te culpo. No decidimos de quién enamorarnos —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado—. Pero merece la pena intentarlo por él, ¿verdad?

Un hormigueo ansioso se apoderó de Naruto. Sí por supuesto que lo merecía y así se lo hizo saber con un cabeceo afirmativo.

Kakashi suspiró complacido.

—Está en la ducha —señaló con un dedo la puerta cerrada que custodiaba tras él. Realmente Sasuke lo iba a odiar por esto, pero en cualquier caso no pensaba devolverle el libro—. No te entretengas. Tiene que volver a la celda en quince minutos.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

—Y no cometas ninguna locura. Ya tenemos bastante con las de tu novio.

—¿Me crees tan estúpido?

—¿De verdad quieres que conteste a eso?

Naruto emitió un gruñido poco amable como respuesta antes de adentrarse en la estancia.

La ducha común se componía de dos salas. La primera era un sencillo vestuario sin taquillas pero con un largo banco de piedra y suelo antideslizante. Sobre el techo prendían numerosos fluorescentes rectangulares que iluminaban el vestuario de una luz amarilla e hiriente. A la derecha, la pared se abría para dar acceso a una amplia estancia cuadrada y alicatada de suelo a techo por grandes azulejos color crema. No existía separación entre las duchas, los brazos de las alcachofas sobresalían encasquillados de la pared, junto con las manillas que diferenciaban el agua fría de la caliente.

El aroma a gel de baño que flotaba en el ambiente se coló por su nariz un segundo antes de vislumbrar la estilizada figura del reo con una mano apoyada en la pared y la cabeza inclinada bajo el caño de agua. Su mirada siguió con deleite los hombros, la espalda, la forma en que resbalaba el agua en ondulantes regueros sobre el duro trasero y el nacimiento de las nalgas.

Su pequeña incursión voyeur no duró todo lo que hubiera deseado. Sasuke parecía tener un sexto sentido para detectar presencia a su espalda, y giró el rostro a medias mirándolo de reojo.

La imagen le robó el aliento.

Tenía la piel más que pálida, cenicienta, llamativos hematomas salpicaban su cara y cuello en un desagradable color púrpura. Se había quitado las vendas que debían constreñir su caja torácica y muñeca. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el desprecio helado de su mirada belicosa, dura, afilada, hiriente.

—Largo —no levantó la voz, pero la ira se reflejaba en ella. Sobre su boca se dibujó un trazo extraño y cruel.

Naruto se tensó, intimidado por la energía que irradiaba Sasuke. Pero no varió su posición, desafiando la autoridad del preso más peligroso del correccional como nunca lo había hecho nadie hasta ahora.

—No lo haré —se le acercó quedando frente a él a muy poca distancia. Extendió un brazo agarrándolo de la muñeca, y por un momento sintió una corriente eléctrica entre ellos—. No me iré hasta que escuches cada una de mis palabras.

Los ojos de Sasuke rezumaban odio.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —replicó con voz gélida y boca torcida en una mueca de profundo desprecio.

—Pero yo sí tengo algo que decirte –entornó los parpados, formando un surco de finas arrugas sobre su frente—. Eres un bastardo, egoísta, cabeza hueca y un idiota descerebrado incapaz de escuchar cuando alguien intenta explicarse. Y todo por culpa de ese carácter belicoso que tienes. Y si estamos en esta situación es sólo por tu culpa. Yo sólo cumplía órdenes, ¿recuerdas? Pero tú tenías que joderlo todo con tu encanto Uchiha. Las relaciones no funcionan así.

—Esto no es una relación.

—No claro. Qué más quisiera.

Sasuke lo agarró por el cuello con una mano, rehuyendo su cercanía todo lo que su brazo le permitía. Quería asfixiarlo, producirle el mismo dolor que se ramificaba ardiente por su pecho. Hacerle pagar por su locura, sus celos, sus miedos, por su rabia nacida de la más pura impotencia, por convertirse en una persona ciega e irracional.

—¿Intentarás matarme a mí también? —le retó Naruto sin ocultar su decepción ni medir la peligrosidad de sus palabras—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sasuke? ¿Deshacerte de mí? —la presión con la que le constreñía la tráquea lo obligaba a hablar con un timbre bajo y ronco—. Entonces hazlo. ¡Hazlo!

A Sasuke le temblaba el cuerpo. Hizo amago de doblar la fuerza que ejercía sobre la tráquea que desafiante se alzaba insensata, pero le resultaba imposible ejecutar su venganza, como si sus dedos se empeñaran en desobedecer a su cerebro.

—Eres un traidor —acusó con los dientes apretados.

—¡No soy ningún traidor!

—Teníamos un acuerdo y lo has roto.

—¡Yo no he roto nada!

—¿No es cierto que te ha ofrecido un puesto en Suna?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Estabas coqueteando con él. ¿Tenías también órdenes de follártelo?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —se impacientó.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó tajante. No disponía del valor suficiente para matarlo, así que en su defecto le lanzó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo dobló en dos clavando una rodilla en el suelo—. Me das asco.

Para cuando Naruto se repuso del golpe, Sasuke ya había salido de la ducha hacia el vestuario.

—¡Estás celoso! —gritó a la carrera intentando darle alcance—. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Crees que mantengo una relación con Gaara. ¿Es esa la razón por la que lo has atacado?

Lo alcanzó de espaldas, enfundado con un pantalón y una camiseta estándar para presos, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la salida. La mano de Naruto se cerró sobre su hombro con dolorosa fuerza girándolo en el proceso. Momento que aprovechó Sasuke para soltarse y propinarle un rápido revés que le cruzó la cara hacia un extremo.

—Maldita sea, ¡Deja de pegarme, joder!

Pero la propuesta produjo el efecto contrario.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él con toda la rabia, la ira y el resentimiento acumulado en duros golpes que Naruto apenas lograba esquivar. Una certera zancadilla consiguió derribarlo y, luchando por subyugar al contrario, rodaron por el suelo como animales.

Sasuke se hizo fuerte contra el fibroso cuerpo del rubio, apretándolo entre su cuerpo y las frías baldosas de la sala, cerrándole el paso con las muñecas impedidas a los lados de su cabeza. El guardia se retuerce, golpea, lucha, pero el cerrado abrazo sólo consigue que éste lo inmovilice aún más.

—Tú… —rechinó Sasuke sin tener muy claro cómo expresar ese profundo abismo que sólo le inunda el pecho cuando alguien lo acecha o intenta arrebatárselo.

Desde que lo conoció, Naruto había sido la única cosa positiva en su miserable vida, la única persona que lo enloquecía tanto como le devolvía la cordura, el único que no lo trataba como a un peligroso recluso, como a un despojo humano, como el asesino de una cruel matanza. Naruto siempre estaba allí para él. Incluso en aquel momento cuando el consejo debatía la condena de sus estupideces.

Naruto se había convertido en su único punto débil.

Algo que definitivamente, no podía permitir que nadie se lo arrebatara.

—Tú… eres mío.

El gesto fue tan veloz que tomó a Naruto por sorpresa. Sintió los dedos largos y fuertes, cerrarse sobre su mentón al tiempo que Sasuke se lanzaba sobre sus labios, logrando que cualquier réplica muriera entre sus bocas. Naruto forcejeó intentando librarse del arrollador beso, de los hirientes dientes que mordían con desmedida ansia, de la lujuriosa lengua que feroz se abría camino hasta el interior de su boca. Pero la voluntad del rubio por resistirse al arrollador beso duró poco. Contagiado por el apetito del reo, se dejó besar y morder, lo dejó bajar por su garganta y la línea de la clavícula, dejando a su paso un camino salpicado de pequeños mordiscos que sin duda le dejarían marcas. Sasuke sólo se detuvo para despojar al oficial de la camisa con un brusco además de impaciencia.

—Sasuke —suspiró el rubio con un lascivo jadeo—. ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

Naruto continuaba siendo único en arruinar situaciones.

Y tan bocazas.

La oleada de recuerdos le invadió la mente, truncando su humor. Con manos ansiosas, el moreno se apresuró a soltar el cinturón policial, bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior que vestía el guardia. Le instó a girar sobre sí mismo de rodillas, con las piernas separadas y el trasero expuesto.

—Espera un momento. Yo nunca…

Y antes de que pudiera protestar nuevamente Sasuke presionó su polla dura y enhiesta que ya no le cabía en los pantalones contra el culo de Naruto, quien fracasó totalmente en su lucha por evitar un largo escalofrío de puro gusto.

—Te voy a follar —le confesó al oído implacable, como si no tuviera otra alternativa.

Naruto lo miró por encima del hombro con una expresión que a trazos se filtraba entre provocación y nerviosismo.

—Suena bien. Pero hazlo despacio. Me gustaría poder sentarme después de esto.

Sasuke se apretó el escroto y resopló creyendo que reventaría en cualquier momento de puro gusto.

Amansó y pellizcó con desmedida fuerza las firmes nalgas, concentrándose mentalmente en no correrse con el simple hecho de tenerlo caliente, obsceno y sometido, abierto como una estrella de cinco puntas a su entera disposición. Dios, la simple visión era de infarto. Empapó bien dos dedos que introdujo pausadamente en el estrecho anillo de carne, lo que provocó que Naruto se arqueara convulso con un gemido de dolor. Sasuke bajó hasta su ingle para masajearle el pene ya erecto y goteante, distrayendo su foco de atención.

Un largo jadeo visceral y vehemente brotó de la garganta del rubio en el momento en que Sasuke dejó de masturbarlo con los dedos, le separó las nalgas y hundió el rostro buscando con la lengua el carnoso ano que se contraía y relajaba con cada lamida. Naruto sacudió un poco las caderas, buscando mayor contacto con esa lengua hábil y su pene sufrió una fuerte contracción.

—¡Voy a correrme!

—Ni hablar. Tú te correrás cuando yo te lo diga.

Sintiéndose satisfecho con la lubricación, Sasuke ancló una mano en la cintura mientras con la otra dirigía su polla entre las nalgas. El guardia se lamentó al sentirse dolorosamente invadido. Demonios, definitivamente su culo no servía como receptor, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Sasuke no detuvo su incursión, conquistando con cada entrada y salida, controlando a duras penas su urgencia, hasta que la tuvo completamente dentro.

—Duele —gimió.

Avanzando, retrocediendo, las embestidas delicadas pronto se tornaron profundas y fuertes. El rubio no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la extraña e incómoda presión sobre su trasero. Pero se trataba de Sasuke, la persona por la que había perdido la cabeza en más de un sentido figurado y por la que seguía jugándose la vida. Todo merecía la pena.

Hasta que una certera embestida le golpeó ese punto.

—¡Oh, joder! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! —el placer que lo asaltó le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Inclinado sobre él, Sasuke le mordió la nuca, el cuello, los hombros, sin dejar de golpear una y otra vez sobre la próstata de su amante. Buscó el tumefacto pene del rubio, agitándolo al mismo ritmo lúbrico que imprimía con sus caderas. Naruto gemía sin restricciones, reverberando lascivas obscenidades contra las paredes, envuelto en una ambigua oleada de placer y dolor cuando el estallido de su ingle lo cegó repentinamente. Incapaz de seguir el instinto animal de Sasuke, eyaculó un chorro de tibio semen que se derramó sobre el suelo con un agudo lamento. El cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionó en efecto dominó. Dio una última y profunda embestida antes de perder la noción de sí mismo y correrse en el interior del joven.

Extenuado, con el corazón a mil por hora y sintiéndose completamente exhausto, Sasuke se abrazó a Naruto buscando ocultar el rostro en su cuello.

—No te vayas a Suna —murmuró el moreno muy flojito. Como quien cuenta un secreto especial a la persona que amas—. Quédate conmigo.

La delicadeza en su voz le conmovió. La oferta de Suna por supuesto había sido irrevocablemente rechazada en el mismo momento en que se la ofrecieron. Les agradezco la confianza y el cargo que me brindan, pero hay alguien importante que no puedo abandonar aquí, fue su simple respuesta. Y lo seguía manteniendo.

—No pensaba irme —sonrió—. No sin ti.

* * *

— **4—**

—¿Lo tienes todo?

Grilletes, porra, funda para el arma, pantalones. Sí parecía tenerlo todo en su sitio, sobre todo los pantalones. Con un cabeceo afirmativo, Naruto dio el visto bueno a su revisión.

—Recuerda traerme los tomates, y el cepillo y los libros.

—Te recuerdo que yo soy el guardia y tú el preso. No estás en posición de pedir favores.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—No empecemos otra vez —mientras hablaba el oficial se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del baño—. Creo que ya lo hemos dejado todo claro en el suelo de la ducha.

Abrió la puerta pero siquiera antes de poner un pie en el exterior reculó.

—Espera un momento —torció el rostro y bajo la vista, observándolo con aquellos ardientes ojos azules a través de sus largas pestañas—. Dijiste que soy tuyo, ¿no es así? En ese caso deberías de saber algo —le indicó en un murmullo cariñoso al mismo tiempo que depositaba sobre sus labios un intenso y húmedo beso—. Tú también eres mío.

La mirada que le devolvía el reo era brillante e intensa. Naruto se estremeció hasta la médula.

—Y deja de meterte en problemas —continuó sin darle oportunidad de hablar, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Por lo menos los próximos tres años, seis meses y doce días.

Desconcertado, Sasuke alzó una ceja con duda.

—¿No es ese el tiempo que te queda de condena para salir? —cuestionó Naruto mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke cabeceó en positivo.

—Pues eso —llegados a ese punto las mejillas del guardia estaban completamente ruborizadas.

—¿Y tienes idea de lo que ocurrirá cuando pase todo ese tiempo? —punzó Sasuke con duda.

—Podemos ir a Suna —se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente—. De visita y eso.

—Ni lo sueñes —gruñó.

Ya había tenido Kazekage de sobra para las próximas siete vidas.

Sasuke le sonrió de lado, cosa que hizo que Naruto le sonriera todo dientes blancos en respuesta antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo.

Lo que no esperaban era que Kakashi permaneciera fuera, recostado contra la pared relajadamente, y leyendo su afamado y nuevo libro erótico.

—Te dije quince minutos. Y han pasado… —el de cabello a prueba de gravedad consultó su reloj pulsera— …treinta y cuatro minutos, veintitrés segundos.

Naruto señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro dirigiéndose al kie.

—Ha costado un poco hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Sobre todo entrar —censuró Kakashi sin ocultar su regocijo. Ni que se hubiese pasado la última media hora escuchando gemidos, ¿o sí?—. Pero ahora es tiempo de entrar en otro sitio Sasuke. Tu celda de castigo te espera.

El mayor hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguieran. Una vez acomodado en la celda, se recostó sobre la pared frontal sin intención de dejarles intimidad. Después de todo él era el guardia de turno.

—Intentaré que la vieja Tsunade no te imponga un castigo muy severo —Naruto ladeó la cabeza y esgrimió una dulce sonrisa—. Aunque siempre puedo alegar que enloqueciste de amor –declaró con una nota de burla y desdén.

Con una velocidad pasmosa, Sasuke coló una mano por la reja alcanzando la pechera del oficial, acercándolo para que sólo él pudiera oírle.

—En ese caso asegúrate de que sepa quién tiene la culpa de que yo enloqueciera. Por cierto, tengo otra petición más para añadir a mi lista de deseos —dijo con voz marcadamente seductora—. Tu trasero, mañana, mismo lugar.

—Bastardo-destroza-culos —murmuró flojito deshaciéndose de su agarre—. Ni por un momento creas que voy a dejar que me metas la polla otra vez. Suerte tendré si consigo sentarme —lloriqueó.

La más hermosa de las sonrisas iluminó lentamente el rostro del moreno.

Uzumaki contuvo un jadeo y se recompuso el paquete explícitamente. Demonios, esas sonrisas deberían estar prohibidas.

—Vigílalo bien —pronunció el rubio en voz alta dirigiéndose a Kakashi—. Es un tipo peligroso.

Con desgana se separó de él, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada cómplice y limpia.

—¿No hay beso de despedida para mí? —rezongó Kakashi alzando la vista de su libro.

Recibió un dedo corazón en alza como respuesta.

—Es curioso. No recuerdo que entrara cojeando —preguntó Kakashi después de meditar un instante tras verlo marchar renqueando ligeramente. Claramente apretaba los labios para no reírse.

Y no se lo reprochaba.

Una rápida sonrisa de mofa curvó los labios de Sasuke.

—Se acostumbrará.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado deja un review a esta pobre autora que se alimenta de sueños Narusasu.**


End file.
